


June 30

by AgentCat341



Series: Kira: A Top Cat Fanfiction [4]
Category: Top Cat (Cartoon)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-02
Updated: 2020-12-02
Packaged: 2021-03-10 05:33:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,108
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27829027
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AgentCat341/pseuds/AgentCat341
Series: Kira: A Top Cat Fanfiction [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2000821





	June 30

Today was one of the best days ever!  
When I woke up, I was in Central Park again, same as always. When I got back to the alley, TC and the Gang were there. They were absolutely thrilled to see me.  
“Well, well, well,” TC said. “And so, the prodigal son returns.”  
I was blushing again.  
“Hey, TC,” I said. “So whatcha doin?”  
“We were just discussing a little trip we were gonna take,” said TC. “We made a lot of money selling raffle tickets and the boys and I were wondering about going to the aquarium! You ever been there?”  
“Not in New York,” I said. “Back at home, though.”  
“Great!” he said. “It’s official, Gang! The alley cat group is going to the aquarium!”  
The rest of the Gang cheered.  
“Oh, wait a minute,” TC said. “Kira, are you an alley cat? It’s okay if you’re not, just are you?”  
“I’m not telling you,” I said.  
“Oh, that’s right,” TC said. “Kira the Mystery Cat at our service.”  
I started to laugh.  
“Okay, enough chit-chat,” TC said after that. “Let’s follow the leader, Gang!”  
We all followed our leader Top Cat to the aquarium. I don’t know what it’s called but they certainly don’t have it over here at home. It was a pretty amazing building if you ask me, but then again it’s New York, so of course! Unfortunately for us, Officer Dibble was standing guard at the door.  
“Uh oh,” I said. “It’s Dibble the Dick!”  
“What did you just call him?” asked Benny.  
“A dick,” I said. “Cause that’s what he is!”  
“Oh, no, Kira my boy,” TC said. “Dibble’s a good guy. You just don’t want to get on his bad side.”  
“I think we’re already on it,” I said.  
Just as I expected, when we tried to walk into the building, we were stopped by Mr. Asshole at the door.  
“Aha!” he said. “Gotcha, TC! Just what are you up to this time?”  
“Nothing, Dribble,” said TC.  
“And stop calling me Dribble! It’s Dibble!”  
“Anything, Dobble,” said TC. “It’s just the boys and I were just thinking about having some fun at the fish museum if you get what I mean.”  
“Very funny, TC,” said Dibble. “And just how do you expect to get in? You know you have to pay to enter.”  
“Well, I don’t have all this nice money for nothing,” TC said, showing off his fat stack. Dibble was shocked.  
“Let me see that,” he said.  
TC handed him the money and Dibble’s ugly fucking face just got even more shocked.  
“Read it and weep, Dib,” TC said. “I believe that says ‘legal valid tender’ on there.”  
“Alright, TC. Where did you get this?”  
“Oh, we just did a few odd jobs here and there,” my pal lied.  
“You working?” said Dibble. “I find that hard to believe. I’ll let you in but don’t you try anything.”  
“Of course, Drizzle,” said TC. “Everybody in!”  
We followed TC into the aquarium. It was a fantastic place! Tons of tanks of fish everywhere! TC paid the admission to get in and we all went on a tour of the aquarium.  
The tour started out great but then it turned into bullshit! It was obvious the tour guide didn’t know anything about fish because he kept screwing up his facts! I don’t even know anything about fish except that it tastes good on a plate with tartar sauce and I could have done a better job than him.  
“Hey, TC,” I said to my leader. “This tour is boring and the guide’s a dumbass! Can we just go on our own?”  
TC wasn’t happy with my language! I shoulda knowed!  
“Kira,” TC shouted at me. “Wash your mouth out with soap! We don’t say that stuff and you know it.”  
“Can we just leave the tour already?” I groaned.  
“Yeah, man,” said Spook. “Like, this is Dullsville.”  
“Catfish and cats are not part of the same species,” said Fancy (rebutting against something the guide said). “Anyone could tell you that!”  
“I think it’s about time we had some real fun,” TC said. “I know we all had swimming lessons. Kira, can you swim?”  
“Totally, dude,” I said.  
“Perfect!” he said. “Everybody follow me to the tanks!”  
“WHAT!?!” we all said.  
“But, TC, baby,” said Spook. “We could get, like, kicked out of the place. Streetsburg, man!”  
“Oh, come on, Spook,” said TC. “What’s getting kicked out of one measly aquarium matter? New York is full of them!”  
“He’s right, you guys,” said Benny.  
“Uh, so does that mean we get to swim with the fishes?” said Brain.  
I started to feel a little stiff down below. Thinking about water usually gives me an erection. If I am dreaming, I hope I don’t end up pissing the bed or whatever I’m sleeping in, or worse yet, something else! One time, I had fallen asleep in the bathtub and started dreaming about sea otters and when I woke up, there was a little puddle of cum in the tub! True story!  
“Absolutely, Brain,” TC replied to Brain. “Now anyone who doesn’t want to go swimming is banned from the Gang for life! And you, Kira, just joined in, so I don’t think you want to be kicked out right now!”  
I agreed with Top Cat. The rest of the Gang shuddered at the thought of being banned from the Gang, their lives.  
We obeyed TC and followed him to the tanks. Once we all got to the same tank, we all took a breath and dived in. The water was cold but it felt terrific. I will admit we had a lot of fun! And they say cats hate water! This was one of the best times of my life! Yes, we attracted a lot of negative attention from customers but I did a mean underwater stunt with a dolphin!  
But all good times have to end! We were taken by the security and evicted from the aquarium.  
“And don’t ever come in here again,” they said as they slammed the door shut on us. We just laughed it off!  
At that moment, I realized I had to go back home. The Gang was sad that I had to leave.  
“Why can’t you come live in the alley with us?” Choo Choo asked me.  
“Chooch, baby, believe me! I want to,” I said. “But for whatever reason, I can’t. If I could live with you, I’d spend every single second with you.”  
Choo Choo started to blush.  
Once more, I said goodbye to my friends, walked away, and disappeared. I was gone, man!


End file.
